


奶昔之吻

by akivane



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elmroko竟然不喜欢奶昔。我吓坏了。<br/>另，Cullen希望Dorian试试他的饮料。</p>
            </blockquote>





	奶昔之吻

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milkshake Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247622) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 
  * A translation of [Milkshake Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247622) by [Akaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba). 



> 谢谢Akaiba给我授权，这篇故事真是甜的不行，还有点犯二哈哈哈哈。一次性解决全篇文的感觉真是太好了，有错别字我也不管了哈哈哈哈。  
> Elmroko是原作者Akaiba的朋友，后者专门写了一系列的“El讨厌的东西”，都是以“龙腾世纪：审判”这个游戏里面的翘屁股法师Dorian和官方设定为直男的Cullen大帅哥为CP小短篇。一共大概有6个故事，互相之间没啥关联。

“直到美味大步跳起来咬你的屁股你才会知道，是吗？”Dorian叹气，以一种介于宠溺和嫌恶之间的语气。

Cullen放下他的啤酒杯皱起眉头。“味道很好。”他声明，就好像这本就天经地义。当然，此前他只不过是将这玩意儿放在一个不大的玻璃杯里，但是审判团刚搞到了一大堆啤酒杯所以Cullen得以欣赏他难得享受的美学。

Dorian翻了个白眼。“这是调味乳。”

“是的。”Cullen透过他那个装得半满的啤酒杯对着Dorian皱眉。“而且这很好吃。”

“你已经说过了。”Dorian不由得又叹了一口气。

“试试看。”Cullen坚决要求，这次他的态度比前五次他企图强迫Dorian尝试一下这种奇怪的Josephine搞来的古怪调和物的时候强硬多了。

“噢，不，不！”Dorian极尽所能地斜过身好离这杯饮料远点，不过他仍坐在自己的椅子上。“难道你们这些费雷登人还有一首关于喝奶的迷人小曲儿么？一些暗示他们很虚弱和——”

“Dorian。就一小口。”Cullen已经非常习惯打断Dorian的长篇阔论。这男人非常喜爱自己的嗓音，不过更多的时候他长篇阔论是因为他非·常·固·执。Dorian已经决定要鄙视这种饮料，所以Cullen只能一点点地引诱他，不然就一点点接受的可能都没拉。

“我想我就算了，全都给你，我知道你会非常感激的——不用谢我。”Cullen告诉他不用介意，又从那杯子里挖了一大勺进嘴里，站起来。当Cullen走向他那边的桌子，Dorian一开始的困惑变成了拒绝，他明白了指挥官意欲何为。“Cullen，你怎么敢。我会点燃你的斗篷。”

Cullen才不会回应他，不过他弯下身入侵Dorian的私人空间时紧闭的嘴唇卷曲出的弧度已经是最明确的答复了。他们坐这桌既不是被隔离的也不是藏在什么地方，有一些人都因为Dorian搞出来的巨大动静转过头来。虽然Dorian仍然震惊于自己基本确定的Cullen的目的，他不得不提醒自己在这地方一切都OK。没人会看不起他们。也许对于Cullen来说，亲吻一个文特，这儿可不会有他之前受到的审判什么的。当然这同样不会有其他任何含义。

一只手撑在Dorian的椅子上，而他正屏住呼吸靠近Cullen。他可以将Cullen推开，可以确定如果他有那个明确的意思Cullen会让他逃开，不过Cullen的眼里闪着以前从未见过的顽皮的光亮，Dorian可不想被Cullen以他勉强承认的原因困住——事实上，他还蛮享受被一个完美的勇士肉体包围在座椅里。“Cullen Stanton Rutherford，你别再这样了。”他呼吸，强撑着在Cullen捧住他下巴的时候不要结巴。

Cullen禁不住假笑，这是Dorian被Cullen吻住前最后所见。他从未想过这男人竟然有这本事，他封住两人的嘴唇，诱导Dorian张开嘴。这是一个缓慢的亲吻，刚开始的时候只是纯洁地互相碰触，不过当他们开始深入，牛奶倾入Dorian的嘴里。仍带着Cullen口腔的温度，比Dorian预期中加入了可可粉后的口感还要柔滑。他发出轻柔的声音，是因为这突如其来的味道还是因为这个吻，他不知道，他们嘴上破损的痕迹足以说明一切。当Dorian抬起头更加用力地吻回去，少量的牛奶溢了出来，沿着Dorian的下颚往下滑落。

Cullen在Dorian从被动变为饥渴地亲吻他的时候发出了一声嘟哝，他的双手缠住Cullen的脖子，指头插入Cullen的发间。原本捧着Dorian下巴的手伸过去环住了他的背，将他搂紧从座位上拉了起来。他恍惚地听见Bull的佣兵团正对着他们吹口哨，吼着一些下流话，不过他所专注的只是Dorian像溺毙一样亲吻着他。他知道他正从头到脚红得一团糟，他对着毫无办法，不过他宽慰于自己成功完成了使命。

Dorian突然脱身，Cullen觉得自己完全可以为了那众所周知的花花公子比自己还喘得厉害而沾沾自喜。“原谅我。”Dorian含糊地说。“不过你不能真希望我不占点便宜。”

Cullen挑起一边眉毛，让Dorian作为自己的椅子，不过他并未离开。“你占便宜……？是我先吻你的。”

Dorian好不优雅地擦着从他下巴上留下的牛奶，坚决不看Cullen。“是的。好吧。那只是个游戏，不是吗？虽然我相信在这酒馆里胡编乱造传出去的谣言会缠我们整整一个星期。”

Cullen站直，迷惑地对着Dorian眨眼睛，“等等，我们不是吗？”

Dorian激动得呛住了，震惊地瞪着Cullen，他试着对此一笑置之。“谈情说爱？不，我们没有谈恋爱！”

“哦。”Cullen摩擦着自己的下巴。“我以为……那些象棋比赛，交换彼此的书，一起去喝酒，陪练……”Cullen撇过自己的头。“抱歉。”他搓着自己的后颈，一脚在地上滑来滑去，考虑着是否在他误会其他事情之前离开。

Dorian嗖地站起来，无法忽略他的声音因为震惊而几近尖叫。“你认为我们在谈恋爱？！”

Cullen的脸红得发黑，明显地退离Dorian。“呃。是的？”

“你想追求我？！”Dorian追问道。

“呃，那个，是的？”

Dorian倒回自己的椅子里，就像是有人在下头狠狠地朝他的双腿来了那么一下，Cullen羞怯地在他身边盘桓，然后才尴尬地坐下来。“好吧你对此感到非常震惊……”

Cullen紧张地看着Dorian，视线闪烁着从自己的玻璃杯移到Dorian那张依然震惊的脸，又慌慌张张地飘过去看他那杯没喝完的饮料。当Dorian缓慢地开口他差点像只受惊的小动物一样跳起来。

“如果我们在一起——我不觉得我会在意这件事——”Dorian说起他们俩在一起的语气十足无礼，跟他附身的方式一点都不搭，他的眼睛生气勃勃哪儿看得出他仍然不相信呢。“那么你应该知道我对牛奶过敏这件事。”

Cullen看上去被吓坏了。“你什么？！”

“还有奶酪。”

“我的老天！为什么你还让我那么干？！”Cullen扑过去的姿势就像是他要立刻把那杯牛奶从Dorian身边拿开，活似Dorian会让他将那杯灌进他的喉咙里。“你应该说些什么！”

“什么，拒绝一个来自审判团指挥官的湿吻？鬼才要。”Dorian冷笑。他向前倾身。“那么如果我们在谈恋爱，我能得到另一个吻吗？”

Cullen皱起眉头。“Dorian，你对牛奶过敏！”

“是的，谢谢你的提醒，不过我会用另一个吻抚慰不适。”Cullen在自己迟疑之前坚决地摇头。“现在，你至少欠我一个安抚不适的吻！”

“亲他，指挥官！”Bull响雷似的声音传过来，Cullen又跳起来了，似乎想起来他们可是在酒馆里，而不是在某个隐秘的小角落。

显然Cullen第一次吻他的时候把勇气什么的都用光了，所以Dorian干脆自己动手解决。他匆匆绕过桌子溜进Cullen的膝头，双臂环抱Cullen的肩膀用力地吻了他。Dorian能听到欢呼和高喊声立刻响了起来，感受到Cullen脸上因为脸红传来的热意，不过值得赞许的是Cullen回吻了他。

Dorian仍然嫌弃牛奶——不管是不是调和的——哪怕那是从Cullen嘴里尝到的，不过迟些时候承受的疼痛和不适仍然是太·值·了。

End


End file.
